User talk:Daarklord
Hi Daarklord -- we are excited to have Nilgiri Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks, Catherine and Wikia. I'm very happy that you have approved this wiki. I'll make sure it's a success. Daarklord 18:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Private Notes <234/185> The following pattern can be seen: ###################### # # # # # # # # # X--* # X--#-* # # | # # | # # | # # | # # | # # | # ###################### #//////# | # # #//////# | # # #//////# * #---*--# #//////# | # # #//////# | # # #//////# | # # ###################### # | # | # | # # | # | # | # # * # *-#-* # # | # # # # | # # # # | # # # ######################. > look lattice The following pattern can be seen: ###################### # # # # # # # # # X--* # X--#-* # # | # # | # # | # # | # # | # # | # ###################### # | #//////# | # # | #//////# | # # * #//////# * # # | #//////# | # # | #//////# | # # | #//////# | # ###################### # | # # | # # | # # | # # *-#---*--#-* # # # # # # # # # # # # # ######################. -Daarklord 18:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Reminders Nilgiri_Wiki:Notes Neck_equipment(all)(test) Next item: 'festooned wakizashi sword' To clear cache: &action=purge Help asked again Daarklord 17:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) asked a question Daarklord 15:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :resolved (got a functioning workaround) -Daarklord 08:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) asked a question Daarklord 12:42, 3 May 2008 (UTC) asked a question Daarklord 23:13, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :resolved Daarklord 22:08, 7 April 2008 (UTC) asked a question Daarklord 23:13, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :received reply. reply to be evaluated. Daarklord 22:08, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :asked a follow up question. Daarklord 19:48, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :resolved Daarklord 19:58, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :unresolved Daarklord 20:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :resolved Daarklord 08:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) asked a question Daarklord 20:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :resolved Daarklord Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:52, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for your friendly welcome invitation. If I have any questions I will keep in mind your offer to help. Daarklord 22:08, 7 April 2008 (UTC) the new skin Heya, just wondering if you have checked out the useskin=monaco&usetheme=sapphire}} Monaco skin, and if you have any feedback for it. There are a number of new features, such as editing tips and link suggest, that can help with editing (especially helpful for people new to wikis). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I checked it out and decided to use it. Thanks. :-Daarklord 07:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Glad you like it (-: If you are interested in customizing the look and feel of the Monaco skin, you can check out the Monaco skin customization guide. Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:20, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Looks fine as it is but thanks for the links. I left a question on your wikia central user talk page. Did you see it? :::-Daarklord 20:10, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Blah, sorry, stuff got lost in the shuffle. But yeah, it should be fine with Wikia policies. (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:25, 14 May 2008 (UTC) BTW... MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox can be edited too, in case you find having two links to Random page (one in sidebar one in toolbox) redundant, or want to rearrange the order of the toolbox links. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:35, 15 May 2008 (UTC)